The Days of Christmas with a Narutoey Twist
by The DayDreaming
Summary: I've brought new shittiness to a crappy carol. Behold, the Twelve days of Christmas revamped and with a Naruto twist. Crap and all that jazz.


Katelyn: This idea suddenly came to me a few weeks ago…that is a very long time to process a thought. ;.;

Naruto: You should be working on Shooting Star, not some crappy Christmas carol! Think of how angry people will be when they get this on the page! Instant flameage!

Katelyn: I feel depressed for some reason, I need to write something or get something really heart-warming from someone. My house is not the place for sympathy. ;.; They can make a cruel joke out of my problems. TT That's what makes my family so awesome.

I need a hug…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all his godliness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ahem…

On the first day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

A demon sealed inside me. (Naval would be such a weird thing to say..)

On the second day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Two lame-ass teammates (Sasuke and Sakura are Da Bitches! Naruto rock all the way!)

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the third day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Three pervy teachers, (I swear Orochimaru's a child molester.)

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the fourth day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Four Kage Bunshins, (Four times the Naruto. Mmmmm…)

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the fifth day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Naruto: 'cough' FIVE RASENGANS! (Scream it like it's hot Naruto!)

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the sixth day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Six kunai flying, (That's what I'm going to do for my birthday!)

Naruto: 'coughcough' FIVE RASENGANS!

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the seventh day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Seven gamblers gambling, (Tsunade's losing.)

Six kunai flying,

Naruto: 'coughcoughcough' FIVE RASENGANS!

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the eighth day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Eight Akatsuki, (Rapists…)

Seven gamblers gambling,

Six kunai flying,

Naruto: 'coughcoughcough' ah….FIVE RASENGANS!

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the ninth day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Nine demon fox tails, (So warm and da fuzzy.)

Eight Akatsuki,

Seven gamblers gambling,

Six kunai flying,

Naruto: 'coughcoughcough'… 'cough'...FIVE RASENGANS!

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the tenth day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Ten summons humping, (Ew, the toads are really into it.)

Nine demon fox tails,

Eight Akatsuki,

Seven gamblers gambling,

Six kunai flying,

Naruto: 'coughcoughcough'… 'cough'...FIVE…RASENGANS!

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Eleven funky sound-nin, (AH they're humping the toads too! My eyes!)

Ten summons humping,

Nine demon fox tails,

Eight Akatsuki,

Seven gamblers gambling,

Six kunai flying,

Naruto: 'coughcoughcough'… 'cough'...FIVE…RASEN….GANS!

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my sensei gave to me,

Twelve psycho fangirls, (They're my twelve different personalities)

Eleven funky sound-nin,

Ten summons humping,

Nine demon fox tails,

Eight Akatsuki,

Seven gamblers gambling,

Six kunai flying,

Naruto: 'hack, hack, choke' FIIIIIVE RAAAASENGANSSSSS!

Four Kage Bunshins,

Three pervy teachers,

Two lame-ass teammates,

And a demon sealed inside me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And there is the Twelve Days of Christmas with a Narutoy twist… ;.; I still need a hug.

Naruto: I don't see why you did it, Chistmas was weeks ago!

Katelyn: I AM THE BITCHY SATAN! DON'T MESS WITH AND/OR QUESTION ME!

Naruto: Someone give her a hug! Quickly!

Katelyn: ROAR!


End file.
